Lines of various types are often routed from place to place in large groups or bundles. Often, these bundles are placed within a series of trays, which may help protect the lines from damage and protect operators working around the lines from certain hazards like tripping. While placing lines in bundles and securing the bundles in an “out of the way” manner may provide several benefits, it also creates challenges for technicians asked with maintaining and working with the lines.
Often, a specific line needs to be identified and traced from point A to point B. If the line is located within a bundle of lines and the bundle is located within an elevated tray, the tracing process can be very difficult and time consuming. This is especially true when the line remains in service during the trace. Many conventional techniques for tracing conductive lines involve adding an electrical signal to the line at point A and “listening” for the signal at point B. If the line is to remain in service during the trace, the added signal may create unacceptable levels of noise or interference.
A second approach requires multiple technicians. A first technician identifies the line to be traced and tugs on it. A second technician moves a few feet down the tray and watches the bundle closely to identify which line is moving in response to the tugging of the first technician. The technicians can continue the process in a leapfrog fashion until the line has been traced all the way to Point B. Such a multiple technician approach can quickly become expensive.